


Pink Roses

by InnerMuse, princessvicky01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bashful Cullen, F/F, Flirting, Herald x Inquisitor, Hot, Inquisitor (Dragon Age) is not the Herald of Andraste, Multi, One Shot, Pre-OT3, Self-Indulgent, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerMuse/pseuds/InnerMuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Inspired by @ladies-of-thedas princessvicky01 and InnerMuse have co-written a one shot of our original f/f otp Herald Annabel and Inquisitor Kelandris!So here is some hot oc f/f teasing that gets our Commander all riled up. Enjoy!(Note: The pair got together in their teens and attended the conclave together, while Annabel grabbed the orb, Kelandris grabbed her and the rest is history - set pre ot3 romance with Cullen.)





	Pink Roses

“So you got my message then? Or should I say, my gift…” Annabel only just manages to hide her mischievous smile. “I hope you didn’t open it in front of the others…” Glancing coyly over her shoulder the look she receives from Kelandris confirms she indeed had. She can’t help but giggle. 

“Oh, I bet poor Cullen went beetroot red when you opened that envelope to have dainty rose petals fluttering onto the war table…” spinning she pulls free from the loose hold Kelandris had of her elbow, having tugged her sharply halfway across Skyhold already. “Come on! You know that’s funny!” smile beaming she spies the twinkle in her lover’s eye, the one that tells Annabel she could never truly be in trouble with her. She slinks closer, arms wrapping loosely around Kelandris’s waist in an attempt to not only appease the lioness but also to entice. 

“I knew you had a long day of boring meetings… I just wanted to remind you of the light at the end of the tunnel… Of what was wantonly waiting for you… I may have gotten a little, carried away…” she can’t help but nip her bottom lip slightly. The ripple of heat she feels from her love up so close floods her core to make her tingle. If this was the result of being bad, why would anyone ever be good?

“A little?” Smirking, Kelandris drapes an arm around Annabel’s shoulders, guiding her lazily towards a half-secluded corner of the courtyard. “I know better than to trust a letter from you, dear Annabel. Though I must admit, the petals were a nice touch.”

She tips her head in close, to murmur in her ear. “You were almost right – our Commander turned a lovely shade of pink, to match them.” Reaching the corner, she pulls away to lean against the wall, arms folded, one knee cocked. It would be a casual posture, if not for the predatory glint in her eyes.

 

“I offered to read your note aloud, but for some strange reason, he wasn’t interested,” she drawls. “I was ambushed rather unceremoniously before I could peruse it in detail, however.” Her brow arches in a pointed smirk. “Perhaps you’d simply care to show me what you wrote, instead…”

Anticipation sets Annabel’s heart aflutter. Seems that the rather busy Inquisitor could be torn away from her duties… for a few moments at least.

Pulse picking up, she slips close again with a sway of her hips. “I would love to,” she murmurs, her tone nothing short of pure sin as she settles her hands over her lover’s waist. “But it did involve caressing those pastel pink petals over every single curve of my body…” she trails off, her own fingers rubbing circles against Kelandris’s hips as she presses closer until they’re flush against each other and the wall. Nudging her nose against her neck, Annabel hums at the sweet floral scent her lover wears before whispering sensually into her ear. “Soft silken touches, so delicate, so teasing, that I’m left begging, writhing for more… for your touch… my mistress…”

Kelandris’s hands curl around Annabel’s waist in turn, drawn irresistibly to the sensual swell of her hips. Her sultry murmur is beyond enthralling. Annabel fills her senses, pooling heat in her core – her voice, her scent, her touch…

…but she’s not so far gone that she fails to notice a familiar flash of crimson fabric and tawny fur. Above them on the battlements, Cullen stands rooted to the spot, wide eyes fixed on the pair of them. Smirking, Kelandris skims her fingers up her lover’s supple frame to tangle in her hair.

The whispered title snaps her full attention back to Annabel. With a purring growl, Kelandris spins them around and shoves her hard against the stones. Toned muscle and soft curves meld together as she pins her there, the whole length of their bodies pressing together in delicious tension.

“I like the way you think, my darling.” Her smirk turns downright devious. “And I bet I’m not the only one…” A tug on Annabel’s hair directs her gaze towards their unexpected voyeur. Kelandris grins as her beloved gasps and squirms beneath her.

“Perhaps our dear, sweet Cullen would like to watch.” Her voice rumbles low and husky in Annabel’s ear. She nudges a leg between Annabel’s thighs, in blatant, wanton display. “Imagine how thrilling that would be… Knowing that he’d see every delicious inch of you… heard every gasp, every moan I coaxed from your lips as I slowly took you apart…”

She’d been letting her free hand wander, but as Annabel’s leg hitches around her hip, she reaches around to squeeze her generous rear. “The poor man would be so enthralled. Can you imagine how beautifully he would blush the next morning? Knowing how truly sinful you can be… how gorgeous you are in the throes of pleasure…” Her teeth scrape along Annabel’s neck before she pulls back, humming in satisfaction.

“Mmm, is he still staring at us?” She cocks her head, but her gaze remains fixed on Annabel’s face, admiring her lust-dark eyes; her full lips, swollen from desperate nibbles… “I wonder if he’s picturing that beautiful mouth—” she purrs— “Wrapped tight around his cock.”

Annabel has melted beneath her lover’s touch, her erotic words sending waves of throbbing need through her groin. For some reason knowing they’re not alone makes the wanton tingle between her legs all the stronger. The fact that it’s Cullen makes it almost unbearable. He hasn’t turned away as she’d expected; if anything he’d leaned closer… perhaps he’s as drawn to Kelandris’s low heated rumble as she is?

Pouting, Annabel makes sure to show her lips off to their full advantage, hips slowly grinding against her lovers in the tight space, fingers curling to drag blunt nails up her back. “I imagine he’s picturing fucking me against this very wall, all under your strict command, feeling your nails over his back… the sting of a slap on his rear as his pace falters,” she can’t help but giggle at the thought. “Or maybe it’s you he wants… I imagine he takes orders so well… hmmm, the lion and the lioness… I think he wants to be pinned, just like me,” she smiles dreamily as more delicious fantasies fill her mind. 

“I say we give him a show…” Annabel’s hands slip down to grab and squeeze Kelandris’s rear as she grows desperate for more intimate attention. Brushing their lips together she gives a small enticing kiss, one that’s fiery and hot, but all too brief, and not nearly enough for either of them.

“Pretty please… The Commander works so hard and must be so lonely in his office, I’m sure the memories of us could help relieve some of his tension,” the sweet request made as Annabel arches her back to grind sinfully against her mistress’s hip. Its wrong, it’s beyond deviant, but she’s never felt so aroused, her body is buzzing with life, breath hitching with every racing beat of her heart. Annabel flicks her hungry gaze up to the battlements and finds that the awe-stricken expression Cullen had been wearing has faded to something distinctly darker, more predatory. Just as she’d expected it might.

Kelandris isn’t sure why the idea of being part of Cullen’s fantasies is so arousing – but the thought of him relieving tension to this, to them, is enough to make her pulse with want. Even better, though, is the way it’s affecting Annabel. There is nothing in this world that was more enticing than her lover’s desire.

She runs her hands down Annabel’s arms to circle her wrists. With a feral smirk, she pulls her arms above her head and pins them there, wrists crossed against the stone, and leans in for a savage kiss. She tastes divine, as always – and her groan goes straight between her legs. Kelandris will never tire of their kisses. Soft lips and fierce passion, the smooth slide of tongues and the sharp nip of teeth… it’s exquisite.

She’s panting when they break apart. For all her careful control, even she couldn’t stay entirely composed with Annabel writhing beneath her, her breasts pooling against her chest. Shifting her grip, Kelandris frees one hand to caress her lover’s cheek, stroking the back of her knuckles down the strong line of Annabel’s jaw.

“You are so beautiful, Annabel.” For a moment, her eyes are soft, shining with sweet love in the sunlight. She leans in once more; the kiss is gentle this time, as velvet soft as rose petals. When they part for air again, however, the wicked edge is back in her smirk. “Hmm… if this doesn’t entice the Commander to our bed, then I don’t know what will.”

Annabel is left panting, not only from the scorching kiss but from sheer wanton arousal that courses through her veins. Nothing stoked her fires the way Kelandris could - power and grace mixed into a heady cocktail, all wrapped in divine beauty, making her love utterly intoxicating.

“Too bad it’s not him I want…” With a pant Annabel lurches against Kelandris’s hold, breaking free to wrap her arms up around her neck and her legs around her waist, sending them both staggering. Their lips meet again in wild abandon, Annabel smothering her in lustful want and open unbridled affection. Her Mistress. Her love. Her Lady.

In that moment it’s just the two of them, private and intimate, and she’s oblivious to the rest of the world. The kiss breaks into a giggle as Kelandris pins her once more, jagged stone at her back and pure heat to her front making for a delicious contrast once more. “I was rather hoping to entice you away from your meetings, my lady Inquisitor…” Her voice is soft but rich, fingers playing with fiery locks as she opens her eyes to gaze lovingly at her.

“But I suppose if he’d like to watch… hmm we could perhaps run some of those soft petals over the sculpture of his chest…” she chuckles. The idea of him joining them isn’t new – they’d discussed it in the dark against their pillows – but the idea that fantasy could soon become reality is beyond exhilarating. “I bet he’d match the delicate pink beautifully…Shall we? Invite him?”

“Oh, I think we shall,” Kelandris breathes. She steals a final kiss, warm and eager, eyes glinting in anticipation. “Enjoying the view, Commander?“ she calls abruptly, casting a sly glance over her shoulder.

Stepping away from the wall, she sets Annabel back on her feet. Above them, Cullen freezes, stuttering something incomprehensible. Together, the two ladies mount the stairs, hand in hand, stalking like a pair of hunting cats. Cullen’s eyes dart guiltily between them. He’s stiff as a board— in more ways than one, Kelandris notes, eyeing him up and down with a wicked smirk.

“My, my,” she purrs, “Aren’t we a naughty man?”

“I— I didn’t… Inquisitor, Herald, I—“

Kelandris reaches out and lays a delicate finger against his lips. He breaks off so sharply, she’s half afraid he’ll choke on his own tongue. She smiles and cocks her head. “There’s more where that came from, Cullen,” she murmurs, in soft and sultry tones. His breath catches, his eyes, already wide and dark, only widening further.

His gaze abruptly flicks behind her, to where Annabel is twining against her side. Kelandris doesn’t need to look to imagine the coy, inviting smile she must be wearing.

“Or perhaps…” His attention snaps back to her light smirk, now glinting sharply like a bared blade. “…You’d like to tender an apology. Privately,” she adds, as he opens his mouth to speak. One perfect eyebrow lifts in invitation. “In our quarters.”

Cullen stares. And then, wordlessly, he slowly nods. Kelandris and Annabel glance at each other, and share a wicked knowing smile. This would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kelandris belongs to InnerMuse and Annabel is princessvicky01 oc. If you enjoyed it kudos or comments would be lovely.


End file.
